visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
BUCK-TICK
BUCK-TICK (Originally known as "Hinan GO-GO") formed in 1983. Biography Lineup Former members Discography Albums Image:BUCKTICK_HURRY.jpg| HURRY UP MODE full-length (1987.04.01) Image:BUCKTICK_SEXUAL.jpg| SEXUAL×××××! full-length (1987.11.21) Image:BUCKTICK ROMANESQUE.jpg| ROMANESQUE EP (1988.03.21) Image:BUCKTICK_SEVENTH.jpg| SEVENTH HEAVEN full-length (1988.06.21) Image:BUCKTICK_TABOO.jpg| TABOO full-length (1989.01.18) Image:BUCKTICK_Aku.jpg| 惡の華 full-length (1990.02.01) Image:BUCKTICK_Kurutta.jpg| 狂った太陽 full-length (1991.02.21) Image:BUCKTICK_Koroshi.jpg| 殺シノ調ベ This is NOT Greatest Hits remakes (1992.03.21) Image:BUCKTICK_darker.jpg| darker than darkness-style93- full-length (1993.06.23) Image:BUCKTICK_Six.jpg| Six/Nine full-length (1995.05.15) Image:BUCKTICK_COSMOS.jpg| COSMOS full-length (1996.06.21) Image:BUCKTICK_SEXY.jpg| SEXY STREAM LINER full-length (1997.12.10) Image:BUCKTICK_ONE.jpg| ONE LIFE, ONE DEATH full-length (2000.09.20) Image:BUCKTICK_Kyokutou.jpg| 極東 I LOVE YOU full-length (2002.03.06) Image:BUCKTICK_Mona.jpg| Mona Lisa OVERDRIVE full-length (2003.02.13) Image:BUCKTICK_13kai.jpg| 十三階は月光 full-length (2005.04.06) Image:BUCKTICK_Tenshi.jpg| 天使のリボルバー full-length (2007.09.19) Image:BUCKTICK_Memento.jpg| memento mori full-length (2009.02.18) Image:3043982.jpg| RAZZLE DAZZLE full-length (2010.10.13) Image:yume_miru_uchuu_44257.jpg| 夢見る宇宙 full-length (2012.09.19) Image:BUCKTICK_Arui.jpg| 或いはアナーキー full-length (2014.06.04) Image:BUCKTICK_Atom.jpg| アトム 未来派 No.9 full-length (2016.09.28) Image:BUCKTICK_0.jpg| No.0 full-length (2018.03.14) 'Singles' * 1986.10.21 TO-SEARCH * 1988.10.26 JUST ONE MORE KISS * 1990.01.24 惡の華 (Aku no hana) * 1991.01.21 スピード (Speed) * 1991.06.05 M・A・D * 1991.10.30 JUPITER * 1993.03.21 ドレス * 1993.10.21 die * 1995.03.24 唄 (Uta) * 1995.04.21 鼓動 (Kodou) * 1995.09.21 見えない物を見ようとする誤解 全て誤解だ (Mienai mono o miyou to suru gokai subete gokai da) * 1996.05.22 キャンディ (Candy) * 1997.11.12 ヒロイン (Heroin) * 1998.03.11 囁き (Sasayaki) * 1998.05.13 月世界 (Gessekai) * 1999.07.14 BRAN-NEW LOVER * 1999.10.20 ミウ (Miu) * 2000.09.06 GLAMOROUS * 2001.11.21 21st Cherry Boy * 2002.02.20 極東より愛を込めて (Kyokutou yori ai o komete) * 2003.01.08 残骸 (Zangai) * 2003.12.03 幻想の花 (Gensou no hana) * 2005.03.02 ROMANCE * 2005.04.02 ドレス(bloody trinity mix) (Dress) * 2006.08.02 蜉蝣 (Kagerou) * 2007.06.06 RENDEZVOUS～ランデヴー～ * 2007.08.08 Alice in Wonder Underground * 2008.12.17 HEAVEN * 2009.01.14 GALAXY * 2010.03.24 独壇場Beauty (Dokudanjou Beauty) * 2010.09.01 くちづけ (Kuchizuke) * 2012.05.23 エリーゼのために * 2012.07.04 MISS TAKE ～僕はミス・テイク～ * 2014.01.22 LOVE PARADE/STEPPERS -PARADE- * 2014.05.14 形而上 流星 * 2016.09.21 New World * 2017.11.15 BABEL * 2018.02.21 Moon さよならを教えて Live Albums BUCKTICK SWEET.jpg|1998.08.12 SWEET STRANGE LIVE DISC BUCKTICK ONEL.jpg|2001.03.28 ONE LIFE, ONE DEATH CUT UP BUCKTICK night.jpg|2004.04.07 at the night side * 2014.10.22 TOUR2014 或いはアナーキー * 2017.06.28 CLIMAX TOGETHER - 1992 compact disc - 'Compilation albums' * 1995.12.01 CATALOGUE1987-1995 * 1999.03.20 BT * 1999.03.20 97BT99 * 2001.12.19 SUPER VALUE BUCK-TICK * 2005.12.07 CATALOGUE 2005 * 2012.03.07 CATALOGUE VICTOR → MERCURY 87-99 * 2012.03.07 CATALOGUE ARIOLA 00-10 * 2017.09.20 CATALOGUE 1987-2016 'Boxed sets' * 2003.09.10 Climax Together Collector's Box * 2012.12.26 Debut 25th Anniverssary Blu-ray Re-issue * 2015.02.01 惡の華 -Completeworks- 'Remix albums' * 1990.02.08 HURRY UP MODE (1990MIX) * 1990.07.21 Symphonic BUCK-TICK in Berlin * 1994.08.24 シェイプレス (Shapeless) * 1995.12.01 CATALOGUE1987-1995 * 1998.03.11 LTD 'VHS' * 1987.09.21 BUCK-TICK LIVE at THE LIVE INN * 1988.02.21 MORE SEXUAL!!!!! * 1989.04.21 Sabbat I * 1989.04.21 Sabbat II * 1990.04.01 悪の華 (Aku no hana) * 1991.06.05 M・A・D * 1991.11.21 BUCK-TICK * 1992.12.02 Climax Together * 1995.12.01 CATALOGUE1987-1995 * 1998.08.12 SWEET STRANGE LIVE FILM * 1999.11.26 DREAM BOX * 2001.03.28 ONE LIFE, ONE DEATH CUT UP * 2002.03.21 BUCK-TICK PICTURE PRODUCT * 2002.12.04 BUCK-TICK TOUR2002 WARP DAYS 20020616 BAY NK HALL 'DVD' * 2001.05.23 CATALOGUE1987-1995 * 2001.03.28 ONE LIFE, ONE DEATH CUT UP * 2002.03.21 BUCK-TICK PICTURE PRODUCT * 2002.12.04 BUK-TICK TOUR2002 WARP DAYS 20020616 BAY NK HALL * 2003.03.19 sabbat * 2003.06.25 PICTURE PRODUCT II * 2003.12.03 Mona Lisa OVERDRIVE -XANADU- * 2004.04.21 at the night side * 2004.12.22 悪魔とフロイト -Devil and Freud- Climax Together * 2005.12.14 SWEET STRANGE LIVE FILM * 2005.12.14 13th FLOOR WITH DIANA * 2006.02.15 SINGLES on Digital Video Disc * 2008.04.02 BUCK-TICK FEST 2007「ON PARADE」 * 2008.05.07 TOUR 2007 天使のリボルバー * 2009.07.22 FISH TANKer's ONLY 2008 * 2009.12.23 memento mori 090702 * 2011.04.06 TOUR 2010 go on the“RAZZLE DAZZLE” * 2012.05.23 THE DAY IN QUESTION 2011 * 2013.02.20 BUCK-TICK FEST 2012 ON PARADE * 2013.05.15 TOUR 夢見る宇宙 * 2014.01.22 劇場版BUCK-TICK ～バクチク現象～ * 2015.02.25 TOUR2014 或いはアナーキー -FINAL- * 2017.04.26 TOUR アトム 未来派 No.9 -FINAL- 'Omnibus albums' * 1991.10.21 Dance 2 Noise (星野英彦) * 1999.05.01 hide TRIBUTE SPIRITS * 2006.06.21 DEATH NOTE TRIBUTE * 2008.09.24 SIRIUS - Tribute to Ueda Gen 'Books' * 1987.11.27 BUCK-TICK * 1989.03.07 HYPER * 1989.03.14 LOVE ME * 1990.06.15 HYPE NUMBER 3 * 1992.12.02 BT8992 * 1994.10.05 SHAPELESS * 2002.03.06 WORDS BY BUCK-TICK * 2002.09.21 IKONOKRUSM * 2005.06.25 BUCK-TICK TOUR GUIDE BOOK 13th FLOOR WITH MOONSHINE * 2006.02.?? Oral History * 2009.09.11 TOUR 2009 memento mori PIX * 2012.07.04 BUCK-TICK GUITAR ARCHIVES 1987-2012 * 2013.03.29 BUCK-TICK 25th Anniversary BOOK「B-T DATA」 External links * BUCK-TICK official website * B-T Zone Category:Band